


Number One Fan

by MTTechGodhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, DJ!Dave, Drinking, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTTechGodhead/pseuds/MTTechGodhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music pumps through the air, loud and fast as if it's hammering away at your chest, trying to replace the beating of your heart with its own. Sipping your drink you look up to the DJ booth, more specifically, the DJ who is currently working that turntable like you wish he'd work you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You glance nervously around the club as people around you grind against each other like the gears in a clock. Heat hits your face from all over as it seems to pool around you. This is the usual atmosphere for this place, you would know since you spend just about every Saturday night at LOHAC. The music pumps through the air, loud and fast as if it's hammering away at your chest, trying to replace the beating of your heart with its own. Sipping your drink you look up to the DJ booth, more specifically, the DJ who is currently working that turntable like you wish he'd work you. 

Wait. What?

Yeah, okay. This is getting a little out of hand, you think. Adjusting your bulky glasses, you think about the DJ whose name you don't even know. But you do know that his music has a way of getting to you, making you feel like you're actually getting to know him. It's a crazy idea, but you feel close to him whenever you feel his rhythm moving through this place. 

This is the week you're going to talk to him, or at least that's what you tell yourself every week. You're kind of a shy guy, plus you wouldn't even know what to say to him!   
"Hi Mr. DJ, my name is John and I'd like to fuck you so hard you see fireflies dancing in the clouds above your head." The problem is, if you just wanted to fuck the guy, that'd be easy. You want so much more than a cheap night out, you want to really know him. You want to find out his name, get to know what his favorite things are, how he got into DJing, everything. 

You sigh and look back down at the drink in your hand, wishing you were brave.

***

He's here again. The attractive dark haired guy with the buck teeth and nerdy glasses. He's easy to spot in a crowd since you've pretty much memorized his fucking face. God, you're such a creep. This guy comes out for a good time and you're just staring at him like some religious freak just saw the pope undercover at a Dairy Queen getting a milkshake. You flip your shit because you're the kinda person who only lets their kid watch Christan TV while you sip white wine and email Suzan back about the church bake sale next week. 

Okay, that one got away from you a little, but you get the point. This guy comes in every Saturday and you've started to make sure that's when you play your best mixes. You get these little infatuations from time to time, boys, girls, whoever you find interesting. The thing is, you've never even said a word to the guy. Occasionally you'll see him looking up at you from the bar and it's times like those where you're grateful for your shades. As far as he knows, your eyes are on the mixers. 

You look down at him again and realize that he's only ever come with someone that first time, he's been alone here ever since. You guess that's why you're so hesitant to meet the dude. He was here with a girl and you've made the mistake before of chatting up straight men. Even if there's a chance of someone being bi, you find it's usually not the case. This was the night though, this was the night you said you were going to talk to him. Hell, he's endured your music for weeks now, you can always talk about that. 

You set up some premade tapes to play while you take your break and smoothly walk over to the bar.

***

"So, come here often?"

You nearly spill your drink as an unfamiliar voice directs itself at you. Looking over to face your offender, you find yourself sitting next to the only person you can think of who wears sunglasses indoors. And god, do they look good when pointed your way. Then it dawns on you that it's happening. Holy shit, it's happening. 

"Y-yeah. It's my favorite club."

The only club you go to, and you only came here in the first place after your sister, Jade, dragged you out after a particularly bad break-up. 

"Yeah, I figured that since I see you here almost every week. I work up in the DJ booth. The name's Dave." 

He held out a confident hand and lifted the corner of his mouth just a little. Taking his hand, you feel faint. His name is Dave.

"John. Yeah, I'm uh, a fan of your music..."

You can't tell if he's looking at you or past you because of the shades, but he perks up a little at your statement. 

"Well John, seeing as how I see you more often than some of my other regulars, I'd say you're my biggest fan."

He tilts his head down and you see him wink behind the glasses. Wait, are his eyes red? Before you have time to ask, he leans over and whispers. 

"How about I show you the booth."

You nod a bit too eagerly as he holds out his hand to lead you there. You both brush past the drunk and horny club goers and reach the stairs to the glass booth above the dance floor. Inside he offers you a seat next to him on the couch in the back and you begin talking. He asks you about how you're doing and how you found out about the club. You tell him about your ex and he seems relieved when you mention your sister on that first night. He offers to buy you a drink, but you say you'd rather stay in the booth where there are fewer people. He takes the hint and wow when did he get so close to you? 

***

You're sitting in the booth with John, who is nervously chatting about how he loves your music and that's why he keeps coming every week. After you hear that it was his sister with him, all you can focus on are his eyes. They're so bright, despite being such a deep blue. They seem so animated and forthcoming with emotion. Suddenly you notice they are a lot closer. You just leaned towards him, you idiot. You want to kiss him so badly, but you wait for him, in case he pulls away. John has no such intention, it seems, as his lips are currently on yours and you feel like this should have been happening your whole life. Reaching out to touch him, you notice how eager he is to feel you. You hear your last song coming to an end, so you force yourself to break away. He practically whimpers.

"Shit, sorry. I gotta get back to work. My shift ends at one, you can hang here till then if you want. After, we can do whatever, number one fan." 

You wink and he says he'll wait.Getting back to the table, you mix something fresh, just for John. You look at your phone, only an hour left. In the mean time, you think about taking John back to your place for some sex and video games. You could see this lasting.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you afford such a swanky place?"

"Well, when my bro died, he left a shit ton of money from his online industry,"

You hang your keys on the hook and turn to the kitchen. You don't have much in stock because you live alone, plus just don't eat that much. Making your way to one of the cabinets, you see John just standing where you left him like a kid who lost his mom in a grocery store, all bug-eyed and looking around and shit. It's damn near adorable, you think. 

"Feel free to look around or something."

He chooses to follow you to the kitchen and sits on a stool by the island, fidgeting with his fingers and still not making eye contact. He was like that since you got back from working the table. You're starting to think you might have done something wrong. You pull out a pathetic box of Kraft Mac-and-Cheese and ask him if this is alright. He nods, still looking at the box and not you. Goddamnit, why won't he look at you? 

"Yo, did I say something wrong?"

He looks at you, finally. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it and shakes his head. 

"I've gotta say, you aren't much of a talker. Especially when a devilishly cool dude has just taken you home."

"This is just going to be sex, isn't it."

He says that like it's a fact, like it's impossible that you might actually want to get to know the guy. A little offended, you turn the water off and walk over to him and lean in close.

"John."

"Dave?"

"John. I'm going to take you out in the morning, as soon as that cafe down the street opens. I am going to get us a huge waffle with whip cream and berries and shit for us to share. I am going to kiss you so passionately, you'll feel nothing but you and me-"

You didn't have time to tell him about the movie after that because he's on you with a soft "oh," from John. He's pushing you to the wall, you didn't think he would be this dominant but here you are with your hips locked into place by his own. He's leaving your mouth and trailing down your neck to your collarbones, lightly nipping and sucking, a gentle comparison to the rough grinding of his lower half against yours. Yon can feel him getting hard beneath the fabric of his pants, good to know you're not alone there. Your hands glide up his sides and under his shirt, lifting it above his head. He pauses for a moment to get yours off as well. You didn't realize how warm is was getting in here, the both of you are starting to sweat a little as things are taken to the counter. Before this goes further, you need supplies, so you slip out of John's grip and grab the condoms and lube from your drawer. You come back to a fully naked John, his hand softly stroking his dick, obviously very ready to go. 

"Should I go, am I interrupting something?"

He snorts and god is that a sound you want to hear every day. You undo your belt and he slides the rest of those awful layers of clothes off. 

"Do you want to, or ..." 

You grab his ass and politely ask him to bend you over the counter. By politely you mean, you whined about how you need his dick right the fuck now, for the love of all that is keeping you sane. 

"Wait! One thing first!"

He moves to take your shades off and damn if you almost let him. 

"Nope, sorry man, shit stays on."

"But, Daveeeeee!"

"The only butts that matter here are yours and mine and we're doing this man, we're making this happen."

"Fine. You're lucky you're hot."

"Don't I know it."

He kisses you again and lubes up his fingers. He bends you over the counter and inserts one, then a second finger, slowly pushing in and out then scissoring to stretch you out. But this isn't your first time with this airline and you brought your frequent fliers card. 

"I'm good, just, holy shit, please don't be gentle."

John nods putting on the condom and coating his dick with more lube, preparing it at your entrance. The first thrust is so fucking slow, you want to scream. Eventually, he speeds up and he pounds into you harder and faster, pumping your dick at the same time. You're moaning his name and he's yelling yours. He's hitting everything just right and after a bit you come all over the counter, shouting now. He follows soon after, panting hard. 

 

Leaning his body over your back he places soft kisses on your neck and shoulders, slowly pulling out of your sensitive body. 

"That was, wow..."

He's helping you to the standing position, arm over your shoulder in the most tender way. All you can think about is how good he feels and how warm he is. You've always craved something like this, someone who cares about you even after it's over. 

You spend the rest of the night cleaning up and sleeping on the couch with the X-men DVD playing on loop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! B)


End file.
